World of Warcraft News Channel
World of Warcraft News Episode 1: February 20, 2013 - 5.2 News, 5.3 Discussion, World Bosses, Love is in the Air, and More Today's topic: 5.2 News, 5.3 Discussion, World Bosses, Love is in the Air, and much, much more... Now, straight from Stormwind City in Azeroth, here's your host, KaharZamet aka Gazy. Welcome to the World of Warcraft News Channel. We are now just weeks away from the release of 5.2, The Thunder King. This will introduce the Isle of Thunder and the Throne of Thunder raid in which players will fight the Mogu known as the Thunder King. A new legendary weapon quest line will start in 5.2, and will most likely end in 5.4. The Throne of Thunder is on the Isle of Thunder. According to a Battle.Net Blizzard Post, players can reach the Isle by going to their faction's Shado-Pan Camp on the coast of Townlong Steppes. Players will find a portal. Well I FINALLY reached 90. :D Drasgar aka Boomdodger, the founder of this Wiki, recently got to 60 and purchased a gryphon and flying license. Alright so Love is in the Air still until Sunday. We also know a new world boss, titled Oondasta, will be coming in 5.2. In which location, I do not know. You may be able to find on Battle.Net. Alright so here's some tips on how to understand more about the lore for the patches of Mists of Pandaria. Understanding Patch Lore You can understand patch lore by playing content that comes out even before the patches. Here are some tips. 5.1 * Theramore's Fall Scenario - ties in with Jaina purging the Sunreavers from Dalaran 5.2 * All of the Lorewalker Cho and One Keg quests in Kun-Lai Summit - ties in with the re-awakening of the Mogu Thunder King 5.3 * Play a Horde character through the Pandaria content - helps show why both the Horde and the Alliance want Garrosh removed from the position of Warchief 5.4 * Start working on the Wrathion Legendary Quests World of Warcraft News Episode 2: March 5, 2013 - Breaking News: 5.2 Is LIVE Sorry we haven't ton an episode in almost two weeks. Anyway, today 5.2 went live. I am currently downloading it and experiencing major lag, so I am keeping this short and will post updates later. I am currently being informed that the towers and the statue in Stormwind have been fixed. Originally, they were destroyed by Deathwing with the launch of patch 4.0. Drasgar, the founder of this Wiki, reached level 65 and unlocked a new battleground. He also finished a set of epic items. The set is shown to the right. Well I just went to the Valley of Heroes, and all the damage looks good as new. It looks just like the old Stormwind from before Cataclysm. I think I know how they did it... Blizzard saved the old model of the Valley of Heroes, then made a new model for Cataclysm and replaced the old model with it. BUT, the old model was still saved somewhere in their files. When 5.2 was released, they put the old model back. That's probably how Blizzard restored Valley of Heroes to what it used to look like. Well apparently you can now "champion" a faction by clicking on the star next to them in the reputation tab (can be accessed quickly by using the U button). You can only champion one faction at a time, and you will gain bonus reputation with that faction for various activites while you are championed with that faction. You can only champion Mists of Pandaria factions, and you cannot champion The Black Prince or factions you are already 100% exalted with. There is a new Alliance faction called the Kirin-Tor Offensive, and some Sunreaver faction for the Horde. You can gain rep with these factions by doing activites on the Isle of Thunder. World of Warcraft News Episode 3: March 27, 2013 - Artisans are "Artworkers" Very sorry an episode hasn't come since March 5, but here is episode 3! So the current news we have is that the founder, Boomdodger, on his level 82 human Paladin finally purchased Artisan Riding, as well as a new Swift Blue Gryphon mainly known as Kitero!